


No Trades

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria didn't stop laughing. "You like Bill." She dragged out every vowel sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Trades

The door to the roof banged open. Mike groaned. There went his moment of peace.

Vicky-T let the door fall shut behind her and sat down next to him. She was too used to her skirts to even flash him. "You hiding out too?"

"Not any more." Mike pulled out his lighter and lit her cigarette. "What are you drinking?"

Victoria looked down into her cup. "No idea. Something of Gabe's."

Mike took the cup from her and took a sip. It was strong as hell. "That'll fuck you up."

Victoria took a drink that had to be half the cup. "Good. He should be useful for something." She tipped her head back against the wall behind them, exhaling smoke up towards the sky. "You want to trade?"

Mike may have been hiding from Bill, but that didn't mean he wanted Gabe instead. "Nope."

"You sure? If he gropes me one more time, I might knee him in the balls. You're luck you don't have to deal with that."

"No," Mike said, "Bill only gropes Gabe and Travie."

Everything was silent for a moment, and then Victoria burst into laughter. "You want Bill to grope you!" She subsided into giggles. "Mike has a crush," she singsonged.

"Shut up." Mike elbowed her in the side.

Victoria didn't stop laughing. "You like Bill." She dragged out every vowel sound.

"Are you in junior high? Shut up." Mike shoved her, hard enough that she almost went all the way over. Victoria shoved back, hard enough that he did tip all the way over. "Fuck, you spilled my beer."

Victoria's hand dug into his stomach as she tried to push herself off of him. "We can share Gabe's concoction."

The door slammed open again while they were still trying to disentangle themselves.

"Well, look at this," Gabe crowed. He and Bill, arms around each other's waists, were really tall when Mike was on the ground. "Our little lost lambs."

Bill blinked down at them. "Mike, you're on the ground."

"Yes, I am." Mike stubbed out his cigarette with one hand and used the other to keep Victoria from injuring him any more. He managed to get Victoria off of him - still without flashing him. How did she do that? - and reached around her to steal the rest of her drink.

"You should get up," Bill said.

"Or we should go down there," Gabe said.

"You've already ruined it." Victoria pushed herself up, and Gabe helped to pull her to her feet. Without his support, Bill started to list to one side, and Mike scrambled up to keep him from falling.

"Mike." Bill draped his arm around Mike's shoulder. "Mike, you went missing."

"How drunk are you?" Mike was pretty drunk himself, but he hadn't buckled under Bill's weight yet.

"Gabe was mixing drinks."

"Yeah, I had half of one of those." Mike glanced over at Victoria, who was batting Gabe's hands away from her, which was just enough time for Bill to throw his other arm around him and nearly tip them both over onto the ground.

"The answer," Bill said, "is very, very drunk."

"Yeah." Whatever the fuck Gabe gave Vicky-T was making Mike start to sway. "You want some more or you want to go to bed?"

"More," Gabe said. "The answer is always more." He had his arm around Victoria, who was scowling and digging her elbow into him.

Bill's chin dug into Mike's shoulder. "Think I need to go to bed."

Mike sighed. He could have gone for another cup of whatever Gabe was making.

Gabe tsked. "Can't keep up with me anymore. I'll just have to party with Victoria here. She knows how to party."

"She doesn't want to party with you." Victoria shoved him away, but caught him again when that made him wobble. "Are you sure you don't want to trade?"

Mike shrugged, but not enough to dislodge Bill. "You're stuck with him."

"Some friend you are." Victoria yanked at Gabe. "Let's go. You owe me a shitload of alcohol." She yanked the door open, and Mike maneuvered Bill through it before it could shut on them.

"Mike, there are stairs." It was the kind of tone Bill might use to announce the death of an amp, or a stain on his favorite jeans.

"Yeah, I know. Try not to fall down and kill us both."

Bill's hand smacked lightly against his face. "I wouldn't want to kill you."

Mike resettled Bill's hand on his shoulder instead. "That's good to know, Bill. Good to know."


End file.
